


Movie Night

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: ...and a couch XD, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: One December morning Shelly wakes up in a bed that is definitely not her's.





	Movie Night

One December morning Shelly woke up in a bed that was definitely not her’s.

Her groggy mind didn’t immediately register that something was amiss and it took a few moments of blearily staring at the wall for her to catch on. She most certainly was not in her room.

The Witch sat up and looked around. Band posters, gaming area, kitchenette - that was Elliot’s apartment. They had a movie night the previous evening. Everyone showed up. There was Danny, of course, Corvin, Ewan, Nora and William - who was in the process of catching up on all the fun activities he could now that he had a new crew of much less violent spirits, Ally and Spencer, Dracen. Even Marc agreed to come. And herself, of course. There was some tension at first, since some people didn’t exactly get along too well, but ultimately everyone settled down for the movies and snacks, and it was fun.

Except she must have dozed off at some point. And instead of waking her up so she could go home they decided to deposit her on Elliot’s bed and let her sleep. Shelly felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment at the thought that everyone has seen her like that. She would need to ask Elliot about that. But it seemed the Vampire in question wasn’t home.

The Witch got out of bed and approached the couch in front of the TV. There were still some leftover snacks and wrappers from the previous evening. Combing through her hair with her fingers, trying to fix it at least a little, she scanned the room looking for her glasses. She spotted them on the table and just as she rubbed them with her top to clean them before putting them on, the closet door opened and in walked Elliot, holding a cup from The Murder and a paper bag. He grinned at her sheepishly.

“You’re up already! Hi, I brought you some breakfast,” he said, holding the items out to her.

“Oh! Thank you, you shouldn’t have. How much do I owe you?” She asked, taking the cup and the bag. There was a cinnamon roll inside. Her lips curved into a soft smile. He remembered it was her favourite pastry.

“Nonsense, don’t mention it! I would have cooked something myself, but I don’t really use my own kitchen, so the fridge is empty.” He rubbed the back of his neck, giving her another sheepish grin.

Shelly smiled at him and took a bite out of the cinnamon roll. It was really nice. They really had good pastries at The Murder.

“Still, I appreciate it. I’ll help you clean up. Did you guys stay up much later? Sorry for falling asleep like that. And for taking your bed,” she added, blushing.

For some reason, he blushed as well.

“Just a couple hours. And that is no problem, really! I took the couch. I, uh…wanted you to be comfy.”

“You could have just woken me up.”

He shook his head.

“I didn’t have the heart to. You…uh…you just looked so adorable. Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed in panic and started to pat her back because she choked on a sip of coffee and started to cough, blushing furiously. “I just sounded like a total creep, didn’t I? I-I swear I’m not a creep, just an idiot apparently!”

Shelly, still coughing, just shook her head. When she finally was able to overcome the fit, with Elliot fretting over her all the while, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, grasping his hand.

“You’re not an idiot. You’re just honest, but your mind to mouth filter might need a bit of work.” She chuckled gently. “And I know you’re not a creep. Now, let’s clean up this stuff?”

Elliot stared at her in a daze for a moment, then grinned and nodded.

“Yeah!”

Some time later, when the room was tidied up, Elliot knocked on his closet door for Shelly to take a shortcut through the club room and The Murder back home. The Witch smiled up at him. 

“Thanks for last evening, it was fun. Even if I didn’t manage to stay up until the end.” She let out an embarrassed laugh. “And thanks for letting me stay over.”

“It was a pleasure.” He beamed at her, then rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle when she gave him a tiny smirk and raised an eyebrow. “You’re welcome at my place any time.”

Shelly smiled at him warmly.

“That’s good to know.”

“Actually, um…Before you go, I was…uh, I mean…Would you…”

She waited patiently for him to find the words as he faltered helplessly. Finally, he took a deep breath.

“Would you go on a date with me?” He asked, looking at her hopefully, and she found herself unable to resist his puppy eyes.

Not that she wanted to. 

Therefore, she gave him a shy smile and nodded. “Sure. I’d love to.”

He stared at her in astonishment.

“Really? I mean, that’s great! I’ll call you, okay?”

She nodded and smiled again, then gave him a little wave and walked through the closet into the club room. She figured she would have to come up with an explanation for her parents why she didn’t come home last night without warning, but considering the course of events she decided it was worth it.


End file.
